


Chaos

by Soranort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Reborn - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: Reborn trains Tsuna, drinks coffee, and flirts with Nana.





	Chaos

"_Chaos_."

Tsuna thought that was a very fitting greeting for a weirdo like Reborn.

Reborn, no last name, Tsuna's new home tutor. The man had shown up at his house one morning, and Tsuna's life had turned into pure hell. Hell and chaos, can't forget the chaos.

Reborn, home tutor, hired with the promise of making Tsuna a "leader of the next generation" and who had later told him that he really meant "mafia boss." Also, Reborn was a hitman, that he told while pointing his gun at Tsuna and then shooting a bullet that grazed his cheek with a precision of millimeters.

Tsuna was convinced that the man was a demon in disguise. Or the devil himself.

The devil liked espresso, his pet chameleon, and flirting with Sawada Nana. Those things Tsuna was okay with. The devil also liked waking him up by giving him near concussions, shooting him for no apparent reason, and cosplaying while showing up at any place he was at. Those things Tsuna really wasn't okay with.

In hindsight, Tsuna supposed maybe the flirting with his mother thing could have bothered him a little more, but in his defense, he thought his mother did deserve another chance at romance. He also thought Sawada Iemitsu was dead in a ditch somewhere, so the thought of his biological father hadn't even made its way through his head until much later when he found the man was, in fact, alive and well.

In hindsight, the fact that her legal husband had ditched his family for years made Nana deserve even more another chance at a loving relationship.

Tsuna didn't like admitting it, but Reborn treated his mother with extreme respect, he was a true gentleman at any hour of the day and in any occasion, and in the months since he had arrived into their lives, Nana had really changed. She was more cheerful in general, and loving towards Tsuna in ways she hadn't often been before when all he did was skip classes and play videogames in his room.

Tsuna supposed in a way Reborn's arrival had changed him, too, at least a little bit.

Maybe that was why when one evening, as he stepped down the stairs and was about to head to the kitchen to grab a snack, Tsuna simply silently turned around and went back to his room when he saw his mother and Reborn sitting at the kitchen table. The woman was giggling at something his tutor said, and then Reborn leaned towards her and their lips touched. Tsuna had no intention of sticking around for that.


End file.
